Oblivious
by HelenaFirthThompson
Summary: Mrs Lovett only wants some attention from Sweeney Todd but he completely ignores her all the time, she has had enough of it and decides to invite him out but he rejects her again and she blames herself for it. Rated M for Self Harm and Some sexual Contact
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a very short chapter i know, just bare with me the story gets better.**

* * *

It was a quiet night on fleet street and Nellie Lovett was sitting alone in her lounge, it was black outside as it was the middle of winter, she watched as people on the streets headed home to their families... "Family" Nellie sighed. She wished she had a family, all she had was a young boy she had adopted and neighbour who she loved to bits that didn't show any interest in her at all, so it seemed to her.

Later that night her neighbour Mr Todd came home, she tried time and time again to make conversation with him but it never worked but what the hell, she would still try. Nellie pounced out her seat and made her way over to him. "Mr T" she said. Sweeney looked at her saying nothing. "Mr T, How was your day?" She started. "Fine." He muttered back. "I wondered if y..." She was cut off by Sweeney's hands being raised in the air to make a silence gesture. "Mrs Lovett I'm tired id like some rest." He turned away and walked upstairs to his shop and Mrs Lovett looked to the floor, a single tear rolled down her cheek as she had once again been rejected by him, he clearly wanted nothing to do with her, She turned and headed into her room to cry alone in her bed as she had done time and time again. Maybe she wasn't trying hard enough, Maybe. She got up and made her way to the demon barbers shop, she knocked the door to be polite but there was no answer so she let herself in. Sweeney was sitting in his chair with his eyes shut, though he knew it was her. "What do you want?" He growled. "I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to g..." once again she was cut off as he sprung to his feet and raced over to her grabbing her arm and pushing her out the door, "I said NO okay?!" he snarled, slamming the door in her face; once again Nellie burst into tears but this time she felt it all her fault, she should have left him alone, she felt responsible and felt the need to punish herself.

Nellie went down to her shop and took out one of Sweeney's razors she had cleaned for him coming home but never gave back to him, she went into her bed room and stuck the tip of the razor deep into her flesh and yanked on it making a long slash across her wrist, she did this several times until she couldn't take it any more, she dropped the razor on the floor and cried in pain as the blood ran down her arm and dripped onto the floor.

* * *

**R&R tell me what you'd like to see next?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the very short 1st chapter, this one is much longer.**

* * *

Next morning Sweeney awoke and he expected the usual to go down stairs and Mrs Lovett would have his breakfast made for him, but for once he was wrong, he made his way down stairs to find that there was no sign of any breakfast in fact there was no sign of Nellie either. Toby walked by Sweeney not really paying any attention to him, Sweeney grabbed Toby's arm and pulled him in front of himself.  
"Boy, where is Mrs Lovett?" Sweeney asked in a calm tone.  
"I dunno sir, she might still be in bed, i 'aven't seen her all morning." Toby replied trying to release Sweeney's grip from his arm. Sweeney looked down at him and pushed his arm away then walked through the lounge and straight to Nellie's room, he pounded on her bedroom door loud enough to wake the street.  
"Mrs Lovett, are you in there?" Nellie had fallen asleep on the bathroom floor with the razor still on the floor and her blood everywhere, she awoke at his loud banging and she realised her blood was everywhere.  
"Y-Yes Mr T I'm just in the bathroom..." she said as she quickly grabbed a cloth and cleaned the blood of the floor and off her arm, a large scar showed on her arm but she covered it up by putting her long gloves on.  
"...I'll be out in a sec love."  
"Hurry up you have work to do and so do I, i'm waiting for my breakfast too you know!" Sweeney shouted back. Nellie felt rather offended by this, was that all she was good for, making him breakfast. She swung the bedroom door open and stormed out getting prepared for a rubbish day.

**(7pm That night)**

Not a very eventful day as Nellie had predicted, Sweeney was no where to be seen the whole day he just stayed up in his barber shop alone as per usual. All the work Nellie had done that day had made her exhausted she was so warm that she forgot all about her scar and pulled of her gloves and flung them over the back of the sofa, making this large scar visible. Toby ran to her.  
"Ma'am could i have a small glass of Gin, you know for all my hard work? Nellie Looked at him and shook her head not being surprised by his asking.  
"I suppose you earned it.." She placed a hand on his shoulder  
"Go ahead, but not too much, if i see more than a quarter of that bottle gone no more gin at all, understand?"  
"Yes ma'am" he replied then swiftly looking to his left he noticed her scar.  
"Ma'am what's that?" Nellie's eyes widened  
"Did you hurt yourself?" Toby didn't mean it in the way she thought, but she was panicking she never wanted him to see it.  
"N- No no why would you think that, I wouldn't do that" She stuttered  
"just you run along and get your gin, never mind me" She pushed him to the side and stormed away back into her room and sat on the edge of her bed holding her cut arm, it was stinging like mad.

A few minutes later Sweeney came flying down the stairs calling her name and Nellie walked out the bedroom to find out what he wanted, she had her hands behind her back so he didn't see her arm.  
"Mrs Lovett did you see Anthony today i heard he was looking for me?" Sweeney asked.  
"No I didn't love" She thought for a second then spoke again.  
"was that all?" she said.  
"Well yes, why was there something you wanted to tell me?" He asked curiously. Before Nellie could speak Toby butted in.  
"What about your accident?" Mrs Lovett bit her lip then ran over to Toby.  
"What accident?" Sweeney asked  
"Mrs Lovett's A.." Toby started then Nellie shouted over him.  
"I DROPPED a batch of pies is all a silly accident that could happen to anyone" she nudged Toby and Sweeney just shook his head and walked away back upstairs.  
"Toby, do me a favour, DON'T tell Mr Todd about my arm, its nothing to worry about" she whispered to him.  
"But if its nothing to worry about why not?" Toby replied curiously  
"JUST BECAUSE... just don't!" Mrs Lovett took a deep breath and followed Sweeney upstairs.

"Mr T?" She knocked his door and walked in, Sweeney was once again sitting in his chair staring into space.  
"What is it now, if you've came to ask me if I want to come down and spend time id rather not iv been very stressed out!" Sweeney said calmly  
"Oh okay, well how about Sunday then? We aren't working on Sunday." she gestured to him  
"Maybe, ill think about it probably not though its end of the week I need a day off at least, geez" He said a bit more angrily. A single tear rolled down Nellie's cheek as he said this and without thinking she said back...  
"Its not even that is it?.. Its me isn't it, Mr T if you don't want to spend time with me then just bloody say so i just thought you might wanna thank me for everything iv done for you since i came here but that's not enough is it?" Without giving Sweeney time to answer Nellie stormed down the stairs and ran into her bedroom crying, she then made her way to the bathroom and sat on the floor alone naming off everything that could be wrong with her.  
"What is it, am I too Ugly, too Fat, Too old, maybe he like younger girls not people like me" She cried to her self. A long list of things wrong with her in her eyes went on and on until she cried so much she could barely breath, she reached up to the sink and grabbed hold of the razor and began slashing across her current scar, she did it over and over again until the pain got too much, she then heard Sweeney banging on the door angrily shouting her name.  
"GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed  
"No, what do you mean by all that shit and what are you even doing in there, Mrs Lovett let me in!" Sweeney demanded but she wouldn't ever open that door to see her in this state not that he'd care?  
"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING ROOM AND GO AWAY BACK UPSTAIRS!" she bawled at him. Sweeney just made a face then stormed upstairs angrily slamming doors as he went, Toby who looked very scared just stayed out of it and fell down onto the sofa to sleep, when he fell down on it Mrs Lovett's gloves fell down the back of the sofa, Toby didn't take much notice and just fell asleep. Nellie lay on the bathroom floor chocking on her own tears, her brain wasn't functioning properly and she felt as if she was about to faint, she couldn't get up so she just slept on the floor once again.

* * *

**So Will Toby Blab to Mr T, how is Nellie going to cover up her scars now? Next chapter will be here soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So yeah, Toby briefly knows about Mrs Lovett's cutting, She tries to hide it from Sweeney but he is getting too suspicious.**

* * *

Next morning Mrs Lovett woke up around 6am, so she had time to go and put her gloves on to cover her cuts. She walked into her lounge but her gloves were no where to be seen, she looked around everywhere and couldn't find them so she had to resort to plan B. She got an old piece of fabric and wrapped it around her arm like a bandage.

About an hour later Sweeney and Toby woke up and got ready for their work, she had their breakfast made for them because after all that's all she was good for, she completely forgot about the way she screamed at Sweeney last night and hoped he wouldn't bring it up. He came down stairs and grabbed the plate with his breakfast, after eating he walked outside to find Mrs Lovett cleaning the tables.  
"Mrs Lovett I'd like to have a word with you about last night, what was that all about?" He spoke in a calm tone.  
"I don't want to talk about it!" Mrs Lovett barged past him and he got sight of her bandaged arm.  
"What's that?" He grabbed her arm tightly and she yelped in pain, his fingers were deep in her cuts.  
"What's wrong with your arm?" he demanded her to tell him but she pulled away and backed off  
"Nothing, i just fell over and sprained it a little is all, nothing to worry about" she said nervously, running into the lounge, Sweeney had pressed down on her cuts making them bleed, the blood was covering the white bandage so she ran into her room and tried to stop the blood. Sweeney walked into the lounge and walked over to Toby sitting on the sofa.  
"When you said Mrs Lovett had an accident, what did you mean by accident, was it really her dropping pies on the floor or was she covering for something else" Sweeney asked, Toby had no concept of lies he just did as he was asked.  
"I was referring to her arm I didn't know about any pies she dropped." He replied  
"What's wrong with her arm?" he said  
"Errr. She told me not to tell you..." Toby replied nervously.

Whilst this was going on Nellie was in the bathroom holding her bleeding arm and thinking to herself, "How could he do that to me, he knew something must have been wrong with my arm, so he hurt me deliberately, how could he?" Nellie went on and on until she took down the razor and once again started to slide it along her arm. Sweeney got very suspicious about what Toby said and quietly walked into her bed room, she was no where to be seen. He then walked towards the bathroom and opened the door in a flash, first thing he saw was Mrs Lovett sitting there with his razor deep in her arm. He ran over to her and grabbed the razor away from her.

"What are you doing with my razor!?" Sweeney hissed at her, she started to have a panic attack, what was he going to do next? was he going to hit her or worse kill her for using his friend, his precious friend to cut her pathetic arm. He glared at her with anger and rage she squirmed away into the corner, crying and screaming as he started to get closer to her.  
"Please! Pleaase Don't hurt me.. P-please" she cried out to him, she tried her best to breath deeply but her corset was restraining her lungs making it difficult. "..Im sorry i used your razor please don't hurt me" she managed to choke out. Sweeney grabbed hold of her arm and yanked her up onto her feet, dragging her out the bathroom, Toby sat there terrified he didn't know what was going on, Sweeney turned to Toby.  
"Toby i'm taking Mrs Lovett upstairs with me, clean that razor and make sure you get every spot of blood off it, do not damage it, i will make you regret it!" Toby nodded to his commands and ran into the bathroom cleaning the razor, Sweeney dragged Mrs Lovett upstairs to him room, she screamed and squirmed trying to get away but he was too strong, he finally got her upstairs and took her to his room where his bed was, he pushed her down on to the bed and keeled down in front of her, she was still begging and pleading to him, her tears running down her neck, her chest heaving against her corset that was clearly too tight and hurting her, she couldn't breath at all.  
"MRS LOVETT! Please! listen to me" Sweeney shouted but She didn't she was still trying to get away but he had hold of her good arm and wasn't letting her go anywhere.  
"Please i didn't mean to use your razor i'm sorry please don't hurt me!" she squealed. Sweeney thought to his self for a minute, he couldn't get anywhere shouting at her so he had to calm her down, he took both her hands and looked at her eyes, she was trying not to look at him.  
"Nellie, please listen to me." He said calmly, Nellie looked at him shocked by him using her first name and quieted down a little.  
"I would never, EVER hurt you!" He said whilst stroking her palms. Nellie was still crying from the pain.  
"You already did you squeezed my arm this morning and made it bleed..." She was choking on her tears and her chest was red, almost popping out of her corset.  
"What.. I- I didn't realise what was underneath you told me it was just a sprain!" He took her bad arm and examined it, putting 2 and 2 together. "Your self harming, Why?" he whispered but Nellie could barely answer she was just chocking and gasping. Sweeney went over to a basket where he kept his clothes and pulled out a black shirt, laying it on her lap.  
"Here, take that stupid corset off and put that on, its clearly too tight and hurting you, you cant even breath, ill look away" Sweeney turned his head away. Nellie was right handed but it was that arm that was so damaged she was useless with the other, she lifted her left arm and tried her best to unlace her corset from the back, she managed to pull on the bottom of the bow and it came undone , she tried to pull it apart but she couldn't do it with just one hand.  
"I c-cant use my left arm i cant pull it off." She whimpered, so Sweeney turned around and unlaced the corset and pulled it off, she rubbed her chest it was bright red and looked agonising, Sweeney gently ran his hand along her chest, she flinched and jumped.  
"Is it painful?" he asked raising one hand to stroke her cheek, Nellie nodded her head briefly and Sweeney pulled the top over her head being very careful not to hurt her arm as he did so, she pushed her sore arm though and Sweeney held it gently, studying the cuts, clearly some of them where old.  
"How long have you been doing this?" He asked  
"A few days" she whimpered. He rubbed her back gently to ease her crying, his shirt collar was unbuttoned at the top so he could still she her chest.  
"How can you do all this, it looks all so painful, i think you should lay off wearing that corset for a few days your tying it to tight, arn't you in agony?" He said softly, lifting her arm and kissing it very gently, she took a deep breath and looked at him.  
"You've no idea how much it hurts, agony isn't the word!" the whispered to him  
"Why do you do it Nell, what made you start" she was holding her hands tightly he felt her shaking like a scared little girl and looking down at the ground.  
"Because all i wanted was to be with you, but you made it clear you cant even stand to be in the same room as me.." her tears got heavier as she was upsetting herself "...what is it about me, is it my annoying personality, is it the way i look, why don't you like me?" she looked into his eyes and Sweeney looked furious.  
"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!" Sweeney screamed in her face and Nellie backed away fast as she could flinching and squirming, he got lost in her words he forgot about her arm cuts and he grabbed her arm tight making her scream in pain, he realised what he'd done and let go of her. She lay back grabbing hold of her arm and Sweeney crawled on top off her.  
"YOU. HAVE. NO. IDEA! HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU!" Sweeney spat at her  
Mrs Lovett looked so shocked she didn't know what to think or say...

* * *

**So there you have it, but this isn't the end there is still more to come, i'm uploading these chapters pretty quick be sure to R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is chapter four the second last chapter in the story, Mrs Lovett finally gets what she wants but it all goes bang and she gets her self into a dangerous situation, will she survive?**

**Now please NOTE i said there would be some sexual contact not a full sex scene but contact so no complaints please!**

* * *

"You... You love me?" Nellie's voice went calm her tears began to stop, Sweeney wiped away the tears that were there and tucked a strand of her curly red hair behind her ear.  
"Yes" he sighed "I'm sorry I hurt your arm again" he kissed it better and cuddled her  
"why did you never say anything why did you avoid me?" She asked  
"Because I'm scared to fall in love with you, I'm scared someone will take you away from me, like my Lucy was taken from me, the last thing I want is to lose you too, I love you too much to loose you." he looked down  
"You'll never loose me ever, I promise no one will ever take me from you." She leant over to kiss his cheek but Sweeney turned around and she caught his lips, She didn't try to stop though she kissed him back kissing harder and harder, he then took her hand and looked at her arm.  
"Please stop doing this Nellie, please stop for me, I can't bear to see you hurt."  
"I promise love" Nellie managed to smile  
"Now I need to work but why don't you take a day off eh? You look so tired and week, you could barely breathe 5 minutes ago" Sweeney pulled her to her feet  
"I can't i." She was cut off by Sweeney placing a finger over her lips.  
"yes, you can. okay ill make a deal with you, if you stay in bed and rest today ill go out with you tonight, we can go to the sea-side, anything you want to do we'll do it?" He looked at her  
"Okay Deal." She smiled, her cheeks turned a reddish colour, he took her hand and walked her down to her bedroom and lifter her into her bed, he then got a warms, wet towel and cleaned her cuts then he got proper bandages and covered them up, then he stood up and left the room and Mrs Lovett fell asleep.

Later that evening Sweeney came down to see Nellie, She was still lying in bed half asleep, he shook her gently to wake her.  
"I'm done work now, we can go out now if you like." Sweeney whispered to her and Nellie got up and began to get dressed. Sweeney waited outside for her patiently. She came out wearing a beautiful red dress with a ribbon on the front, Sweeney smiled at her.  
"you look beautiful, now come on" he took her hand and the went out and headed for the sea-side, its was breezy and the skies were clear such a beautiful night for a walk along the beach, when they go there the tide was in, they sat on the edge of the peer and watching the waves crashing. She was a bit cold so he wrapped his arms around her tight and she rested her head on his chest, they sat for around an hour cuddling just watching, then they decided to just go for a walk anywhere, the night was amazing.

They got back around midnight and Sweeney and Nellie sat together talking and cuddling in the lounge.  
"Did you enjoy your night?" Sweeney asked  
"Yes it was amazing, finally getting to spend time with you" She whispered back  
"I'm glad" Sweeney muttered to her, then the 2 began to kiss, softly at first then starting to become more passionate after every kiss, eventually their tongues where locking together. Nellie ran her fingers through his hair and pulled on it gently, Sweeney moaned into her mouth as she did so, she assumed it turned him on. At the same time Sweeney had hold of Nellie's tiny waist with both hands and began kissing down her neck then kissing her chest, he slowly undid the zip at the top of her, she sat up and let him pull the top of her dress down, he then began kissing and touching her breasts, they were just getting exited when Toby walked in and The jumped in the air Nellie quick as a flash pulled her dress back up, the young boy had no concept of sex so he didn't really know what they where doing.  
"What do you want?!" Sweeney asked frustrated  
"Some old woman came in here looking for you Sir, She was an old beggar, asking about you, i never caught her name" said Toby. Sweeney stood up, curious and Nellie know exactly who this was began to panic.  
"I'm sure she's just a loony nothing to worry about!" Nellie said nervously not being able to sit still.  
"Maybe but why did she want me? She might still be around ill go look for her." Sweeney went to head out the door and Nellie threw her self at him.  
"No, its midnight, look tomorrow or don't look at all it'll be nothing honestly the streets are full of em loonies swear Mr T, nothing to worry about!" Nellie ranted, but Sweeney just pushed past her.  
"I'm a big boy I can take care of myself" Sweeney left to go look for the person in question and Mrs Lovett panicked and pushed by Toby running into her bedroom locking the door behind her, she fell on to the ground in panic then saw the bathroom door open, Toby had left the razor there, she saw her opportunity to end this, if he found Lucy which he would he'd kill her anyway maybe it was a sign she was to die. She went into the bathroom and grabbed the razor pulling off her bandages and this time she began at her wrist with the razor pulling up the way instead of across, this time was unbelievably painful, She had almost burst her vein wide open, she screamed and collapsed on the floor, the razor came flying out her hand and sat at the corner of the room covered in her blood. Toby heard her screams and tried to get in her bedroom but she had locked the door so he shouted on her but there was no answer he panicked and ran for help, he ran right down Fleet street looking for Sweeney.  
"Mr Todd, MR TODD?!" Toby wailed down the streets, the whole street was woken up by this, eventually Toby saw Sweeney he ran down quick as lightning.  
"What is it?" Sweeney asked  
"Sir its Mrs Lovett she has locked herself in her room and i think she has the razor, i called her but there was no answer, I'm worried!" Toby cried, Sweeney looked at him furiously and ran back to the shop as quick as he could, he ran in the front door and tried to get in Nellie's room, Toby fell way behind he was still half way down the street. Sweeney eventually kicked the door open and he saw in the bathroom Nellie lying unconscious on the ground and the razor in the corner, blood everywhere. As a murderer he knew that the cut she made would kill her almost instantly so he had no choice but to get her to hospital as quick as he could, doing his best to keep the blood in her arm.

* * *

**Last chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Chapter of this story!**

* * *

Sweeney had waited in hospital the whole day he was so worried, he felt like a jinx every woman he was with is always hurt in some way or another. The doctors came out and told him they had managed to close up her cuts and bandaged them up tight, they were just waiting on her waking up. He sat blaming himself for everything that had happened to her, if only he had just told her how he felt he might have saved her from this a lot sooner.

About an hour later Nellie had woken up and Sweeney was able to take her home, he walked into the room she was in, ran over and hugged her tight.  
"See I'm a total fucking jinx Nellie, I almost lost you!" Sweeney cried  
"I'm sorry, but I just didn't feel i had a reason to live, you just seem so attached to Lucy that it was clear we were never going to be" Nellie whispered in his ear.  
"I don't get why you care so much about me still loving Lucy, she's dead, It's not as if were getting back together?" Sweeney asked curiously, looking at Nellie with an eyebrow raised and Nellie looked worried but they were interrupted by a doctor asking to speak to Sweeney seriously for a few minutes.  
"Now Mr Todd we realised when we saw the cuts on her arm that she other ones too, how long has she been doing this?" He asked  
"I only recently found out, I asked her how long and she told me a few days, so possibly about a week?" Sweeney replied not being able to keep still.  
"Well you know Self Harming is a serious issue and one started it can be very addictive and with you being a barber there will be razors lying around, even the smallest thing could trigger it. She almost died and I think it would be best if she.. got away for a while" The doctor looked at Sweeney hoping he'd take the hint.  
"What do you mean, 'Get away for a while' you don't mean Bedlam?" he asked  
"I'm afraid so, if she does this again she'll rarely do it when your around, you got her here in time this time but.." the doctor was cut off  
"If anything Bedlam would make her wanna cut more, i know i would. You don't understand, she cut in the first place because she wasn't with me, it sounds pathetic i know but its the truth and if i send her to a loony bin that won't help anything!"  
"It's just a suggestion, I'll leave it up to you." The doctor walked away and Sweeney sighed deeply, he couldn't put her in Bedlam, that was cruel, he walked into the room and took Nellie's hand taking her home.  
"you know we need to talk when we get home" Sweeney said looking down at the ground, Nellie looked at him and nodded her head.

The got home and went straight upstairs to Sweeney's shop so he could show her something, something he had to do for her own good, he shouted Toby to bring up the razor she had used to cut herself. Toby brought it up and Sweeney put it in the box with the others, he then closed the box and hid it away where she couldn't find it. He then walked in to the room she was in and took her hands.  
"I'm doing this for your own good, I'm not taking those razors back out until your better and i know you'll never do this again!" Sweeney looked into her eyes begging her.  
"I.. You didn't have to do that.." Nellie stuttered "They're like your closest friends and your putting them away.. for me?" She looked so shocked and felt so good at the same time, he had sacrificed his razors for her, this proved he loved her more than anything!  
"And there will be no more talk of Lucy either, just you and me, I Love you too much to watch you get hurt like that, you know what I would have done if you died. You wouldn't be able to even imagine!" He said "But.." Nellie looked worried as he spoke  
"But what"? she said nervously  
"But if you do it again, the doctor recommended that the best thing to do is get you some 'help'" he sighed knowing how she was going to react  
"WHAT!? you, you can't! What Bedlam?" She cried  
"I'll have no other choice, just as long as you don't do it again but if you do I'll have no choice!" Sweeney stood up. "You may sleep here if you wish, i'm not working until your better!"  
"Okay" she nodded "but could you go down and get me something to wear please like PJ's or something." she was still wearing clothes from yesterday.  
"Of course" he left the room.

He came back and handed her the pyjamas he had brought up for her, she was struggling to undress herself with one arm so Sweeney had to help her get dressed. He pulled off her dress and put on her night-gown then he tried to help her pull down her tights (or stockings) and she pushed him away.  
"I err can do that myself" she attempted but failed  
"See you can't you need help" he said  
"No I'll, please leave the room i can do it myself" Nellie cried but Sweeney started to get suspicious and pushed her down on to the bed pulling down her tights to reveal about 6 old cuts and slashes on her legs. Sweeney looked furious.  
"You've been cutting your legs too?... WHERE ELSE, anything else you haven't told me about?" he yelled. and Nellie flinched and backed away.  
"Please Mr T, they're old that's all i swear." she began to stutter and whimper  
"I can't do this i cant trust you any more." Sweeney turned and left the room, Nellie stood up and chased him out.  
"Where are you going?" She screamed  
"You need help Mrs Lovett, Serious Help!" He ran outside into the bucketing rain and thunder outside, she chased him down stairs crying and screaming  
"Please No, i don't wanna go to bedlam i can, Please don't take me to bedlam please!" she managed to catch up to him and got down on her knees begging and pleading him, holding onto his leg "I'll do anything, please Mr T please!" Sweeney angrily pushed her off his leg and she fell back onto the road, she lay on the road not getting up crying and squealing, Sweeney didn't realise how much it was hurting him seeing her like this, he broke down and began to cry too, he went down on the road and pulled her back into the outside shop, she sat down on the wet concrete and he fell down with her, he took her in his arm and held her tightly to him.  
"Nellie you have to promise me, promise me and mean it. Please never do this again ever, please!" he found himself begging her. "I Love you so much!"  
"I promise, I Love You too!" she cried and Sweeney held her tighter they both sat in the rain and refused to let go of each other.

* * *

**That's the end guys, R&R. Any requests for any story let me know and I'll most certainly do it =)**


End file.
